Un garçon normal
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Myde n'a jamais été un garçon rationnel. Pour autant, il n'est pas irrationnel. Il est juste normal.
Bonjour !

Il est tôt ce matin, ou il est tard ce soir. Plus exactement, il est quatre heures quarante-huit, l'heure de la santé mentale (4:48 Psychose, lisez !). Et je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Pour l'OS d'aujourd'hui, le thème est : Poisson et Irrationnel (toujours proposé par BakaNH, source d'inspiration profonde) !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Myde n'a jamais été un garçon rationnel. D'abord, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce mot. Ration, ça sonne comme une version militaire de « raison », comme s'il devait être raisonnable et rationné. Chiant et limité.

Pour autant, il n'est pas irrationnel. Il est juste normal. C'est ce qu'il se dit, souvent. Il est, selon sa maîtresse, extrêmement insaisissable. Selon son père extrêmement gentil. Selon sa mère extrêmement trouillard. Un garçon banal, en somme.

Il va à l'école, comme tous les garçons de son âge. Il a de bons copains, comme tous les garçons de son âge. Il est un peu vulgaire, peut-être, un peu nigaud aussi. Et il a une passion, comme tous les garçons de son âge.

Il n'aime pas le football, c'est vrai, ni aucun sport ni quoi que ce soit qui demande des efforts physiques. Sauf la natation, peut-être. Le monde aquatique, tout ce qui concerne l'eau. Mais il reste dans la norme. Il a lu tous les bouquins possibles et imaginables sur les algues, les mammifères marins et les poissons. Il les envie, parce qu'ils ont la chance de vivre dans l'eau, il les adore, parce qu'ils sont tellement gracieux quand ils nagent, il les admire, parce qu'ils ne se soucient pas des petites choses de la vie comme le retard, les notes, les observations. Son plus grand rêve, c'est d'aller à la mer, et de les voir en vrai, sous l'eau, avec ses yeux, pas dans un aquarium ou un bocal. Les voir vraiment.

Son rêve n'est pas irrationnel, pas comme ceux qui veulent aller vivre sur Mars ou bien élever des dragons, donc il n'est pas irrationnel. C'est ce qu'il pense, c'est ce que ses parents se disent, eux aussi, en attendant que cette lubie bizarre lui passe.

Alors, quand sa mère lui annonce qu'ils vont en Égypte pour les vacances, il saute de joie. Il sait qu'il y a de beaux poissons près des côtes, là-bas, il l'a lu et vu plusieurs fois. Il a hâte.

Il voit la mer pour la première fois l'été de ses quatorze ans, et cette « lubie » ne lui est toujours pas passée. Il achète un masque, des palmes et un tuba avec son argent de poche. Il regarde la grande étendue d'eau devant lui, tout est si beau, si bleu. Sur le sable, déjà, il trépigne. Quand sa mère lui en donne l'autorisation, un peu amusée, un peu contente de voir que son garçon ne change pas trop, un peu rassurée, il saute. Il sait déjà nager depuis longtemps, grâce à la piscine.

C'est différent, la mer. Il y a du courant. L'eau sent le sel sur ses lèvres. Il est heureux. Il cherche des yeux les poissons, et quand il en aperçoit un, là, juste quelques mètres en-dessous de lui, son cœur s'envole. Sa mère le regarde avec de la joie dans les yeux. Il se plonge totalement dans l'eau. Il y a un poisson magnifique, juste là. Quand il est presque assez près pour le toucher, il lève les yeux. C'est encore plus bleu vu d'ici. Ça l'englobe. Il a l'impression d'être dans une bulle de paradis, de calme. Maintenant, c'est l'air qui est flou et l'eau qui est nette. Il voit tout ce qu'il a vu dans les documentaires. Il suit un banc de poissons, il se faufile entre eux. Des poissons en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite. Oh, il est heureux comme jamais ! Il ne remarque même pas que ça fait plus de deux minutes qu'il n'a pas respiré. Que son tuba, s'il n'est pas en contact avec l'air, ne lui sert à rien. Il continue à suivre le banc, il s'étouffe de joie, est noyé de satiété. Là, un autre, aux couleurs vives ! Il devrait économiser pour acheter un appareil qui va sous l'eau. Un peu plus loin, une méduse. Il change de direction en même temps que la banc de poissons, eux savent d'où vient le danger sous l'eau. Ça fait trois minutes. La douleur atroce se mêle au ventre se tordant d'excitation. Sa vision se trouble, ce doivent être des larmes de joie dans son masque. C'est la beauté du paysage sous-marin qui lui coupe le souffle. Et cette algue ! C'est comme dans les histoires d'amour, parce que son cœur rate un battement ! Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Puis, il rate tous les battements qu'il aurait dû frapper, un jour.

Oh, non, Myde n'est pas vraiment un garçon rationnel. Mais avant cela, en vérité, personne ne se doutait qu'il puisse être irrationnel.

.

.

.

Fini !

Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si j'ai fait des fautes grosses comme moi !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
